The Power of Coffee
by Lightning Streak
Summary: When a popular band, Blue Ice, comes to town, Sam accidentally runs into the lead guitarist and can't help but wonder if it's Danny. After all, six years have past since he ran away...One Shot.


Disclaimer: These take the fun out of everything : No, I don't own Danny Phantom….. Or the song "Maintain Consciousness."……..darn….

AGH! Just when I start on yet another story, ANOTHER one pops into my brain….At least this is only a short story. But I couldn't resist writing it. I hope you like it!

**This story is dedicated to all my wonderful reviewers! **

**Summary: **When Sam first hears that the band "Blue Ice" is coming to Amity Park, she's uninterested. But after running into the lead guitarist, Sam can't help but wonder if he's Danny. It _HAS_ been six years since he ran away….

You are now entering:

* * *

- 

**The Power of Coffee**

**-**

**

* * *

**

The phone's continuous ringing painfully tore Sam's mind back to reality from her dreamless sleep. Groaning, she reached over and picked up the reciever.

**_"SAM!" _**She shot straight up in fright, not expecting the caller to scream. The caller, by the way, was her mother.

"What?" Sam yelled back indignantly. She ran a hand through her shoulder-length hair.

"You're twenty years old. I would have thought you'd remember you have work today," her mother stated.

At that, Sam jumped from her bed as all the thoughts of yesterday rushed into her brain. Without even saying a good bye, she hung up and frantically began looking for her uniform.

It was already 7:32 Am. She was supposed to be at the coffee shop by 7:30.….

Yet while in her rush to find her black pants, she accidentally knocked over a picture frame. When she turned around to put it back on the table, she stopped and stared, mesmerized by the boy in the picture.

A goofy, smiling face stared back at her, his blue eyes showing contentment and happiness.

It had been six years since she had seen the boy in the picture last. _Danny..._Sam found it hard to blink back the tears that threatened to flow with the remembrance of him...

* * *

_Lightning flashed, illuminating the rain soaked ground and dreary atmosphere. Sheets of silver rain poured from a black sky and thunder shook the night relentlessly. _

_"Sam! Wake up!" Mrs. Manson frantically shook her daughter's shoulder, trying to wake her up. _

_Sam only shifted to her other side, mumbling in her sleep. "No. I don't want to eat purple monkeys _………"

_"Samantha!" her mother yelled. Sam sat straight up immediately, confusion and annoyance written on her face. But then fear crept in as her mother explained the situation. _

_"Remember when Danny went to the hospital after accidentally setting off one of his father's experiments?" Mrs. Manson asked. Sam nodded. How could she forget? _

_He had just leaned up against something that looked like a vacuum and a metal box when it activated and attacked him. Sam was the one that had found him unconscious beneath the dangerous machine. He was bleeding badly, but he was still alive. _

_That was only one day ago. She wanted to be at the hospital by his side with Tucker, but was dragged back by her parents…_

_She was ripped from her thoughts when her mom said, "He's disappeared! They can't find him anywhere! The doctors went to check up on him and they found Tucker asleep next to an empty bed." While Mrs. Manson really didn't know Danny, she knew Sam cared about him. _

_And her mother was correct: Sam's eyes popped out as she gasped. "But-but…I…I thought he was really hurt." _

_"When Maddie called, she said the doctors are sure he had only minor cuts and summarized that he might have easily snuck out." She put an arm around her daughter. "But **why** he ran away, no one can figure out…"_

_Sam instantly shrugged away her mom's arm and pulled on a black sweatshirt. "I'm going to look for him," she said with determination. **I'm going to find him...**Sam looked at her mother straight in the eyes. Finally, Mrs. Manson lowered her own gaze. _

_"Take your cell phone with you." And with that, she walked out of her daughter's room, sighing. _

_Sam pulled on her combat boots and climbed out her window, using the vines like she always did. _

_The rain drenched her in seconds. Nonetheless, she ran straight to the park. _

_She didn't find him there. He wasn't by the old swings where she first met him. He wasn't standing on the fountain or sitting on a bench. _

_She crossed the street and prowled the entire perimeter of the mall. _

_He wasn't there either. _

_Finally, she checked the cliff where she, Tucker and Danny used to always hang out by. Tears fell and mixed with the rain. _

**_He wouldn't just leave...he wouldn't! H-he...he wouldn't..._**

**_...Would he? _**

_With all of her heart, Sam wanted to believe that Danny would never actually run away, even with all of the pressure that came with protecting the town...But she couldn't ignore the sinking feeling that was slowly dragging her heart down. _

_No matter where she looked in Amity Park, Sam couldn't find the person she cared about most. _

_It was as if he disappeared off the face of the Earth_…

**_

* * *

_**

_It's been six **long** years, Danny...Wherever you are, I hope...I hope you're happy..._ She set the picture on the table and finished getting ready, channeling her focus on work.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late! I overslept," Sam cried as soon as she found her manager, Aly, working away in the back rooms. Sam pulled on an apron and quicklytied it around her neck, still trying to calm her heart from running so many red lights. 

"Just don't let it happen again," Aly replied casually. She smiled good-naturedly and continued taking inventory.

Sam took a deep breath and, after finding some customers, began taking orders. "Welcome to the Coffee House, would you like to try our special today?"

The middle-aged woman spoke. "I think I'll just have a regular cappuccino with whipped cream." Sam smiled and turned to the coffee machines.

And so was the layout of her day. _At least I'll have more money for myself at college, _Sam thought.

* * *

At noon, Aly gave Sam a break. Taking a sigh of relief, Sam filled a cup of coffee for herself and sat down on a couch in the employee lounge room, taking in the sight of relaxation. She turned on the radio and tried to relax to the soothing music. Sadly though, Sam hadn't been counting on three-fourths of the place's occupants to scream five minutes later… 

Jerking up, (and effectively spilling her coffee on the floor), Sam ran out to the counter and surveyed the situation, her heart nearly jumping out of her rib cage.

However, what she had first failed to notice was that the scream wasn't of fear: It was of excitement. And now many people were murmuring with that same enthusiasm.

Clearly confused, Sam could only watch as a teenager stood up and shouted, "Listen!" The girl was pointing to the radio.

The building got quiet. "Yes, that's right!" the radio talk-show host said excitedly. "The ever popular band, _"Blue Ice" _is coming to Amity Park on July 18th through the 21st! Fans, get your tickets now before they sell out! And just to celebrate, satisfy your cravings with their brand new song, "Maintain Consciousness." The man talking then switched to the song.

Squeals of rabid fan girls erupted again. Sam rolled her eyes.

_Blue Ice _was actually really good, Sam concluded, but why go to the concert when you can watch it for free on the TV?

Finding her break was up, Sam cleared off part of the counter and then went to take more orders, mentally groaning all the way.

* * *

**_ONE MONTH LATER: July 19_**

**_8:30 P.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

"Would you like some Biscotti to go along with your coffee?" Sam asked. The man shook his head. "Okay, I'll be right back!" She flashed her signature smile and turned for the one hundred and seventy-fifth time that night.

She stifled a yawn. She'd been working for how long again? Oh yeah...seven hours straight…And she was starting to feel it take a toll on her body.

Just then, she felt someone tap her shoulder. Samcraned her neckto her right and found Jessy, one of her co-workers, standing there. "Aly wanted me to tell you that you're closing tonight," she said, pulling a lock of her short, brown hair behind her ear. Sam groaned. "I feel your pain," Jessy responded. She slightly smiled and left to wait on a couple sitting in a booth.

_Oh joy. Oh rapture. Can't you just FEEL the blissful happiness of closing erupt from my very soul? _Sam thought sarcastically. She groaned again.

_This is going to be a very long night..._

* * *

**_10:47 P.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sam nearly collapsed with joy when the last customer left. She felt as though all her energy had been grinded through the coffee machine. Which, by the way, was literally almost what happened. She glared at the evil coffee machine.

But at least only thirteen more minutes….

Sam turned on the radio and listened while cleaning out the coffee machine, humming along.

* * *

**_10:52 P.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sam was just finishing cleaning off the counter when someone walked through the door. She barely covered the disbelief on her face when the stranger sat down on one of the bar stools next to the counter.

"Umm…Sir, we're closing in eight minutes," she pointed out.

"I'll pay double if you let me stay for awhile."

Sam couldn't really turn that down. Especially if someone was desperate enough to pay double for already overpriced coffee.

"Umm...Okay then. What would you like?" she asked.

"I've heard you're Jamaican Blend was pretty good. I'll try that," he replied casually. Sam nodded and got to work.

Meanwhile, the stranger took off his hat, revealing slightly messed up black hair that drooped into his eyes. His ice _blue_ eyes, that is…

"Would you like decaf sprinkles with that?" he heard a melodic voice call.

"Uh, no thanks," he replied.

A comfortable silence fell between customer and employee as said employee began filling the man's order. And then, for some reason, a sudden thought hit Sam's mind like a bullet to the brain.

"You know," Sam called to the guy, an eyebrow raised, "you sound _really _familiar...Do I know you from somewhere?"

_His voice...I can't place it, but I know it from **somewhere**..._

Just then, the atmosphere transformed from slightly casual to tense. The stranger sitting at the counter shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and toyed with the hem of his black shirt. "W-well," he stuttered, "I don't usually get the chance to social like this, but..._Promise_ you won't tell anyone?"

This caught her attention. And as she mixed the ingredients to his drink, Sam replied, "I promise."

The man sighed. "Well, I'm from a band...Blue Ice, actually."

And for a second, he tense up, unsure if he should bolt from the place or not. But Sam quickly put his doubts at ease, ending any fears of her being just another fangirl.

"Awesome," she replied casually as she carefully added the coffee cream. "Although you know, I never thought I'd meet a famous person, ecspecially in a _coffee_ shop..." Sam added. "Nice to meet you."

The stranger grinned a lopsided smile. "Nice to meet you too..." He looked around at the neutral interior of the shop. "Finally; I'm away from screaming fangirls!" he said happily. "I don't think I've gotten the chance to do something like this in a _long_ time..."

Sam smiled slightly. "I take it that your reputation doesn't allow you to get out much?"

"Nope," he responded. "I mean, it's not that I don't want to! It's just...sometimes my adoring fans are," he winced, "_too_ adoring..."

The girl laughed softly. "Oh, you poor thing..." The lead guitarist of the band raised an eyebrow at her, but found himself smiling with her.

When Sam was done, she carried the steaming cup of coffee to the man, but as she handed it over, their eyes locked.

Violet against blue.

And it was then something clicked.

"Sam?" the twenty year old whispered.

"Danny," she breathed.

And then truth hit full force. "Oh my God….."

Sam ran around the counter and grabbed Danny in a fierce hug. Sam, who by now had tears streaming down her pale face, leaned her head up against his chest. Danny gently stroked her silky hair as he smiled.

"I can't believe it's you," he said gently.

Sam buried her face into his muscle shirt and inhaled his scent. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Danny," Sam whispered, "Why did you run away and leave me? Why?"

Danny stiffened a little, but replied, "I was…afraid. Afraid of the pressure. Afraid of failing. And…I just….I just couldn't take it anymore and ran away after that incident. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking. And I've been scared to return to Amity Park until now."

He hugged her tighter. "I'm just now realizing what I've missed out on."

* * *

**_11:14 P.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

"I'm still finding it hard to believe you're back," Sam was saying over her second cup of coffee. " I mean, it's been six years and suddenly you just show up. I only recognized you by your eyes."

"I figured that's what you would say," he responded. "I didn't recognize you until you looked straight at me."

In fact, Danny barely knew her anymore. Sure, he knew that sarcastic personality by heart. But if it only came down to looks….She had changed. Not that it was bad….._Actually, quite the opposite, _he thought.

"So," Sam said, "How did you get involved with _Blue Ice_?"

"Well, two years after I ran away, I had found work at a restaurant and managed to rent a nice apartment. And it was then I bought myself a guitar. It took me a while to figure out everything. You know, without anyone teaching me. But I learned it by heart within a year and a half. And that's where _Blue Ice _comes in."

Danny took a sip of his coffee. "Anyway, I was playing in my car with the windows open and, as Fate would have it, one of the band members was passing by and heard me. We all kind of bonded instantly. But I've only been really playing for them onstage for about two years."

"Where did you stay before you got involved with the band?" Sam asked curiously.

"When I ran away," Danny replied, "I found an old couple that took care of me for a while. I _probably_ should have told them my actual reason, but I needed to stay somewhere if I was going to make it..."

"Geesh, Danny," she said jokingly, "I never knew you were one to take advantage of the elderly population..."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he depanned.

"You're welcome!" Sam replied cheerfully. But then a sudden though, once again, hit her. "By the way, why did you change your name to what it is now?"

"I took a different name. I was afraid someone would catch me if I stuck with 'Danny Fenton.' So, I gave myself the name of Will Harrow." Sam raised an eyebrow. "You see, I went on the internet to one of those, 'random name generators,' and that's what it gave me. Unfortunatley, I wasn't creative enough to think of something better," Danny added. She chuckled.

"And then I realized I couldn't be running away all my life. I persuaded the band to come play in Amity Park and so here I am," Danny concluded.

"Wow."

"You're telling me."

Suddenly, Sam yawned (again.) "I'm tired. How about you?" She ever so slightly let her eyes close.

"Kind of. I-" Danny stopped talking when he felt Sam lean against him. Asleep. He smiled as he set down his coffee and picked her up bridal style.

He left his hat as he took Sam outside and opened his car. Setting her gently in the backseat, he left to find the key and lock up the coffee house.

* * *

**_12:01 A.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

When Sam woke up, she felt her bed under her. Surprised, she jolted up, wondering how she got there. _Wasn't I just at work? _

She turned to her left to see her window opened with the drapes slowly moving with the breeze from outside. Sam heard a car drive away.

_Danny..._

She smiled.

* * *

**_Saturday Morning: July 20_**

**_10:35 A.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

After being asked to work again in the morning, Sam gladly accepted. _Maybe Danny will show up again. _

And so here she was, clearing off the counter. Jessy came up to her. "So, how was closing night?" She made a cappuccino. "Was it just _pure bliss?"_

"Actually," Sam began, "it wasn't all bad. Sure, I felt like my legs were gonna fall off, but I met up with an old friend. It was fun after that."

Jessy narrowed her eyes playfully at Sam. "Geez, Sam, it's all-"

"It's all my fault _you_ can't have fun at closing. I know, I know." Sam rolled her eyes and smiled. _Inside jokes are stupid, and yet fun at the same time. _

"Hey, Sam," her manager, Aly said happily.

"What has you in such happy spirits?" Jessy raised an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend and I got back together!"

"That's nice, Aly," Sam replied. Ali was always doing nice things for her boyfriend. _It's about time they made up...**Finally! **Now we can work in peace..._

Only in her late twenties, her manager had shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes. She pulled her hair back into a bun.

"Um, Sam? Could you go over and wait on Table 18? I need to call our coffee supplier. We got in a argument last night and now they won't sell us the French Dutch mix," Ali explained.

Sam nodded and walked over to the table. There, a boy with an orange hat on sat, looking at a menu. He looked up with his blue eyes.

"Danny!" she exclaimed. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Gee," he replied jokingly, "I missed you too."

Sam rolled her eyes. It was almost like those six years hadn't past.…. "Well, I'll just pretend you didn't say that and ask if you're ready to order."

"Hmm…I'd like a new car. I want an airplane of my own. I'd like a new Fender Strat and a computer.And, oh _yeah!_ I want a life's paid vacation to somewhere in the Caribbean."

"...Uh...Danny? Did any of that have _anything _to do with coffee?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Not particularly, no…." Danny's eyes glimmered with mischief. "But since you ask, I'll have the Dutch Royal. And yes, with decaf sprinkles."

"Be right back."

Within a few minutes, Sam was back with two cups of coffee. She gave Danny his and sat down on the other side of him. "Just thought I'd join you. It's about time I took a break anyway."

Danny took a sip of his drink and said, "By the way, why do you work here? I thought you had plenty of money."

"We do. It's just that my parents have suddenly sided with the classic line: 'You want money, you have to earn it yourself.' And man, has that line proved to be very annoying."

"You know, I can remember when we had that garage sale of all my dad's stuff and-" Danny was cut off.

"Oh my gosh! It's Will Harrow!" some teenager suddenly screamed, effectively getting the attention of many others…

"Uhh, Sam? Right now would be a good time to run…" Danny whispered. All eyes were staring at him.

"Good idea."

At that second, the entire building erupted in a fanatic rush as fan girls raced towards Danny.

Sam grabbed his wrist and literally dragged him to the back. An exit door was apparent. She flung the door open, giving them their escape.

"I want his coffee cup!" they heard someone squeal.

"No! It's _mine_!" was the reply.

Danny smiled as they quietly shut the door behind them. "Thanks, Sam. I _really _didn't feel like being mobbed today," he joked.

"I try to save the day whenever I can," she responded airily. "But really, don't they have bodyguards for stuff like that?"

"Yeah, but I'd feel weird if I had two overly muscular men following me…."

Sam laughed. "Now that I think of it, that _does _sounds creepy."

"Anyway, I'd better go so then maybe the place will quite down. When should I come back?" he inquired.

"How about ten? That's when everyone is about gone."

"I'll be there. Bye, Sam!" Danny hugged her and then left to go.

"Bye," she whispered in the wind. She smiled and shook her head, walking back inside to attempt calming the customers.

* * *

**_9:56 P.M.

* * *

_**

Sam was having herself a cup of coffee when Danny walked in. "Hey," he called from the other side of the room.

"Hi," she replied back. "I knew you'd be coming here soon, so I already made you a cup of coffee. It's on the counter."

"Thanks. By the way, do you have to close tonight?" he asked.

"Uh, no. I just stayed here for you."

"I feel loved."

"I'm sure you do, Danny."

Danny was about to reply when Aly, the manager walked in. She sleepily took her coat from the rack and sauntered over to the younger couple.

"Sam? Could you close tonight again?" she asked. She glanced at Danny. Aly just shook her head and walked away before Sam could reply.

"Ummm…okay…." she said, watching Aly's disappearing form. "Like you _really_ left me a choice," she muttered under her breath.

"So….." Danny said. An uncomfortable silence deafened their ears.

"How are we going to break this to your parents? And mine?" Sam suddenly asked. It was a question that they both had on their minds.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't know. I mean, how would you react after you just found out your lost son suddenly returned out of nowhere?"

"Completely shocked."

"See my point?"

Silence dominated once again.

"They think you're dead, Danny," Sam said softly.

Danny cursed under his breath. " I forgot that I have to leave tomorrow. How am I going to tell them?"

"Are you sure we should even tell them at all?"

He looked at her strangely. Finally he comprehended her meaning. "You right. They wouldn't even get to see me but for a little bit, and then we'd get torn apart once again."

"Well, you could quit the band," Sam said jokingly.

"Yes, and how wonderful that would go over." Danny became serious again. "I won't be leaving only my parents behind tomorrow…."

"I don't want you to go, Danny."

"I _don't_ want myself to go, Sam, but I have to." He wrapped his arms around her.

Tears were building up behind Sam's violet orbs. She….She loved him. And she wasn't about ready to let him disappear again.

She looked up and widened her eyes as she saw Danny lean down a little and kiss her tenderly on the lips.

…..And his kiss was returned. Thoughts were blocked out. All they knew was the person they loved.

_Too bad I can't take Sam with me..._

_Too bad Danny can't take me with him..._

Danny and Sam broke apart, red flushing on their cheeks.

Danny rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I promise to call you whenever I can. I'm not going to 'disappear' again." He smiled. "Not from you anyway."

They embraced again.

The door swung open as a boy around their age walked in. "Danny, we've got to go. I-" He stopped as he noticed his bandmate hugging a girl. _Geez, we get here two days ago and he **already** has a girlfriend? "_Uh….."

Reluctantly, Danny let go of Sam. "This is Kyle, one of the band members. Kyle, this is Sam, my girlfriend."

"Hey," Sam said weakly. _Am I his girlfriend? Well, considering we were just making out, I suppose so. Actually, I **know** so. _

"Do you know of any hot chicks you could hook _me _up with?" he responded. _Ahh, yes. If she's that beautiful, then there HAS to be someone else like that around here somewhere…That is, if she doesn't kill me first.. _Sam was sending him a death glare. Kyle gulped. He didn't want to get on this girl's bad side...

"On second thought," Kyle turned to Danny, "We need to go. Apparently our manager wants us to be at Milo a day early."

"Okay," Danny said. "I'll be right there. Give me a sec." Kyle nodded and headed back out to the caravan of all their equipment.

Danny wiped a tear from Sam's face with his thumb. "You won't lose me again, I promise. I'll call you when I get to Milo. I love you, Sam."

He kissed her once more and walked out of the coffee house.

* * *

**_10:35 P.M._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sam stared down at her third cup of coffee and couldn't help but smile. _Pretty ironic I finally found Danny. And in a coffee place, no less. I guess you could say the power of coffee brought us back together._

_I can't wait for him to call me_…

* * *

**YAY! I'm done! I know, a kind of ….strange ending…but an ending nevertheless. I really hope you guys like it. I spent a lot of time with it and am extremely proud of it. **

**Please review for me! I love feedback! It motivates me to write more! …(gets hit with a potato)….. Ouch..**

**Lightning Streak**

**P.S. And if anyone has any ideas for my other stories, I could really use it! I'm stuck in "Writer's Block" yet again…**


End file.
